


Sleepy love

by Cat_is_Fluffy



Series: the Sander sides/ creepypasta cross over universes [2]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Rated for Minor Language, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:16:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28648179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_is_Fluffy/pseuds/Cat_is_Fluffy
Summary: Long stressful days always call for cuddles.Yes, you did read the ship right! I and my friends fell in love with these two on accident and now I must try to get more to ship them than us three!
Relationships: Morality| Patton Sanders/ Tobias Erin "Toby" Rogers|Ticci Toby
Series: the Sander sides/ creepypasta cross over universes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043970
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Sleepy love

**Author's Note:**

> Their love story may be complicated and confusing but I'm going to try and share that 20 years of slow-burn pining. ☺💙🧡 so if your curious go ahead and follow the other story in this series. Or the whole thing cuz there are a lot more then just the original universe to explore!!!

It had been a long day, well no to say that would be an understatement. It had been exhausting, with having to watch kids, help Logan in the lab, both the chaos twins running around causing trouble cuz they were bored and River was being a little shit cuz he was mad at Remus, Toby was done. Tired. And a little sore where he Could feel it, and all he wanted was to sleep forever. 

As Toby was finally getting some rest for more than a few moments he laid down in his and Patton's old room enjoying the semi-silence, there was a slight knock.

"Hun? You in here?" Patton asked. He had poked his head in and spoke quietly as not to wake his husband in case he was asleep.

"Yeah Pat, I'm here," Toby Responded sleepy. "Come on in."  
Patton stepped into the mostly empty room and crossing over to the bed to sit next to the brunette. "How are you feeling sweetheart?" 

"Exhausted." Patton made a small cue at him then leaned over and gave him a quick peck on the lips "How would you feel about cuddles?"

Instead of a verbal answer, he turned, wrapped his arms around his lovely husband, and pulled him onto the bed and close to himself. Said action pulled a small chuckle from the dirty blonde, who smuggled closer. "I guess this is a yes then?" 

"Cuddle time, not talking or pun time." Toby says snuggling even closer to the sweet man in his arms. 

"Okay, okay. Cuddle time for my sweet cuddle bug." And it only took a few moments for the two to fall asleep together happily.


End file.
